earth_mcbefandomcom-20200215-history
Canton
Canton (Chinese: 粤江; pinyin: Yuèjiāng; literally: 'Canton River'), officially the Cantonese Popular Republic (CPR), is a country in East Asia. Governed by the Cantonese Communist Party, the state exercises jurisdiction over 7 provinces, namely Guangdong, Guangxi, Hainan, Yunnan, Guizhou, Henan and Taiwan. The national capital is Guangzhou. Canton is a unitary one-party socialist republic, and is often referred to as a "Hermit Kingdom" due to her noticeably few ties with the rest of the globe. Canton plays a minute role in the international community as she has few diplomatic ties and no notable trading activities with any other state. It is anticipated, however, that Canton will undergo a period of Reform and Opening Up similar to that practised in the People's Republic of China in 1978, and closer relationships will be developed with the rest of the world. Etymology The name Canton arises from the former name of the river Zhujiang, an extensive river system which spans across much of the country. Canton may also be used to refer to the national capital of Guangzhou, yet it is now considered a defunct term. History Foundation It is unclear exactly when the first and current President of Canton, Vexillogic02727, arrived at Shenzhen and began building up the then-abandoned land north of Venetian Hong Kong. However, on December 28th, 2019, Vexillogic02727 formally declared the foundation of the Cantonese Popular Republic. The first buildings were built in Guangdong, on the border with Venetian Hong Kong, and a border wall was briefly built for national defence purposes. Hong Kong On 26th December, 2019, Canton and Venice reached a consensus on the political status of Hong Kong, where the geographical extent of Venetian Hong Kong was determined. Canton agreed to recognise Venetian sovereignty over Hong Kong, and a non-aggression agreement was reached. The Shenzhen Port was also constructed by Canton later, allowing passage between Canton and Hong Kong. Canton remained neutral in the war between Venice and the Brotherhood in late December 2019, in which Venice was forced to rescind her claims on several overseas territories, which included Hong Kong. On January 2nd, 2020, sovereignty of Hong Kong was officially transferred from Venice to Canton. However, an unknown player marked Hong Kong as a Brotherhood occupation zone, causing marked suspicion in the Cantonese government and a subsequent diplomatic crisis between Canton and the Brotherhood. The Cantonese government had "strongly condemned" these developments and had stated that Canton "will not hesitate to defend (her) rights to territorial integrity". The Brotherhood, however, has denied any territorial claims on Hong Kong, and ultimately the crisis was resolved peacefully. The entirety of the wall was removed except for the Shenzhen Port building, which now serves as a historical monument representing Hong Kong's past. Venice would later be absorbed into Italy. Anonymous vandalisation and gifting On January 8th, 2020, Vexillogic02727 logged on to find three buildings, namely his residence, Shenzhen Pier, and Shenzhen Warehouse covered with redstone comparators. The comparators were swiftly removed, but investigations have failed to identify the person behind the incident. On January 13th, 2020, Vexillogic02727's residence was filled with jukeboxes. Vexillogic02727 attempted to break the jukeboxes with his axe, but failed. However, on January 14th, 2020, Vexillogic02727 logged on to find the jukeboxes gone. He found a chest with a sign which read "New year gift for you -Batman". The chest contained 12 stacks of gold blocks, 113 iron blocks, 45 diamond blocks, 6 diamonds, 43 jukeboxes, an enchanted diamond axe, and a set of enchanted diamond armour. Vexillogic02727 was wary to take the items in the chest at first, and did not do so until the next day. All the gold blocks were sold, and the diamond gear is now used by Vexillogic02727. Due to the presence of 43 jukeboxes and an axe in the chest, it was suspected by the Cantonese government that "Batman", though still unidentified to this day, was responsible for the two attempts at vandalisation, and had used the enchanted diamond axe to clear the jukeboxes. January 20th Bombings On January 20th, 2020, two explosions occurred in southern Guangdong, severely damaging the Shenzhen Warehouse and the chests within. All items stored in the warehouse were lost, including the 45 diamond blocks, assumably destroyed in the explosions. Joint investigations with Venezuela have yielded few results, but it was concluded that these explosions were definitely intentionally-caused (either TNT or creepers were detonated, the latter of which necessitates a player nearby), and were very likely created by TNT instead of creepers. Annexation of Taiwan On 27th January, 2020, the leader of the People's Republic of Taiwan was banned, subsequently dissolving the PRT. For the purposes of "national defence" and "protection of the Chinese peoples", the Cantonese Popular Republic has decided to unilaterally declare sovereignty over Taiwan. Taiwan has thus become the 7th province of Canton. Vexillogic02727 has ordered for the preservation of important buildings on the island, including but not limited to government buildings, landmarks, farms and mines. National Development Since her foundation, Canton has experienced a gradual growth in national strength as mines were opened up and an organised farm was built. Though still a developing country and exercising little jurisdiction over her six other provinces, her population is expected to grow continuously in the future. HappyGayDuck, among the nationals of Canton, was appointed as Minister of Construction, on January 14th, 2020, making him the second official to take office in Canton after Vexillogic02727. As of 29th January, 2020, the Cantonese population stands at 14. On 26th January, 2020, construction of the Philippines-Canton Railway began, linking the Philippines of Southeast Asia with Canton. Diplomacy Until 19th January, 2020, Canton has had no official diplomatic relationships with any other state in the world besides the negotiations over Hong Kong with Venice, although Canton officially "respects the sovereignty of all peoples of the world". However, the Cantonese government's desire for closer relations with the rest of the world was made clear prior to that day, especially with her former northern neighbour, the People's Republic of Taiwan, though she has since been absorbed into Canton. On 19th January, 2020, Canton officially recognised Southeast Asia as a sovereign state after the independence of Spanish Philippines and Spanish Indonesia from Spain, and began developing diplomatic relationships, marking Southeast Asia as the first state to develop official ties with Canton. Southeast Asia is now often seen as a close, inseparable ally to the Cantonese populace, and it is expected for the two nations to engage in extensive trade and commerce. The East Asian Alliance On the same day Canton and Southeast Asia developed diplomatic relationships, an official alliance between the two states was declared, nominated the East Asian Alliance. The East Asian Alliance was established with the aims of maintaining friendly relationships between member states, and mutual defence. At the moment, The East Asian Alliance consists only of Canton and Southeast Asia. The Euro-American-Pacific Alliance On 27th January, 2020, Canton ascended as an associated member state of the Euro-American-Pacific Alliance (EAP). As an associated member, Canton does not benefit in any way from the EAP and is not subject to any EAP policies, but maintains close, friendly relationships between herself and member states. =